


Our Story

by bluberrimlk



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluberrimlk/pseuds/bluberrimlk
Summary: Yanjun likes to read and Zhengting likes to write.





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this sucks but I've had this idea for so long i had to make something out of it://

Yanjun loved his job at the local library a lot. People would mostly think it was because of the atmosphere or the co-workers, and that wasn't false but it wasn't the main reason. You see, there was a regular. A boy younger than Yanjun by only a year who would come by everyday after school, sit at a table with his laptop and write for hours until closing time. Yanjun had fell for the boy when he first started coming there, he always looked so angelic and unbothered it was truly charming. Greeting everyone with a warm smile. Yanjun didn't want to give himself false hope but he swore the boy always smiled a bit brighter at him. 

 

After a while, they started talking. He finally learned the boy's name, Zhu Zhengting. Yanjun, once hearing it, had commented how his name was as beautiful as him without really thinking. The embarrasment that came right after was worth it as it had flustered the younger a lot, only making Yanjun fall harder.

 

Without really knowing, they became extremely close. Having lunch or hanging out together during the weekend was becoming an habit. Having Zhengting by his side had became an habit. Zhengting would often crash at Yanjun's small and shitty apartment. He basically lived there at this point, his things were everywhere and he passed more time there than at his own place. Then after a while, without communication, Yanjun's shitty apartment also became Zhengting's shitty apartement. It was their home. Yanjun's favorite part of the day had become coming home to the younger smiling wide, eyes shining and greeting him. He liked to think they were in love, and he knew they were.

 

For the people around them, it was obvious how they both looked at each other with heart in their eyes. It was obvious that Zhengting's hand rested a bit too long than necessary on Yanjun's shoulder. Or how sometimes the older would just forget everything and look at the latter with so much affection it was almost sickening. Yet everytime they asked what they were they would repeat the same thing over and over.

— " Gosh, we're just best friends. "

They knew that wasn't the truth, they knew how much both the boys wished for more but they still didn't pry any further, thinking there probably was a good reason why they didn't do anything. Honestly, there wasn't.

 

Yanjun loved Zhengting's stories. They would sometimes cuddle on the couch while Yanjun would read the younger's stories and give feedback once finished. He never forgot to add that Zhengting's stories were his favourites. 

" I'll just write one for us then! Once I become famous of course. "

Was something Zhengting had once answered to Yanjun's never ending compliments, giggling at the same time. That pretty sound had just made Yanjun want to kiss him and honestly, he wasn't pretty good at resisting so that was what he did. Leaning his head ever so slowly, looking at Zhengting deep in the eyes, searching for any kind of rejection. There wasn't any and so he didn't wait any longer before crashing his lips against the younger's plump ones. It was sweet, no way near rushed yet it was so intoxicating. The both of them had waited so long just for this moment and it was beyond perfect.

They were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats if you made it this far lmao,, thanks for reading tho it means a lot. I only started writing recently so uuh if you noticed any things I could improve,, feel free to leave a comment!!
> 
> Again thank you so much for reading!


End file.
